Day of the dead Remake
by Anthony2190
Summary: This is based off the 2007 Remake of Day of the dead by George Romero You might not understand it unless you've seen the actual remake of the film
1. Chapter 1

This Fanfiction is based off the 2007 remake of Day of the Dead

I Do not own the Living Dead Series in any way it belongs to George Romero the Zombie movie god

and this is based off the 2007 remake if you have'nt seen it watch it ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Guard duty sucks " Sam groaned sitting on the hood of a humvee his Rifle sitting in his lap as he watched his fellow soldiers walk around doing whatever job they were assigned

" Well it does'nt have to suck, it depends who you spend it with " A Female voice said as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sam's chest

" Jessica i'm busy " Sam said smiling at the girl behind him Jessica was a girl around 19 she had long Black hair she kept in a ponytail and like Sam she was in the Military also

" Oh to busy for your girlfriend since highschool " Jessica said pecking Sam on the lips

" Ya i have to make sure the big bad monsters don't eat you " Sam said pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss licking her lips for entrance " Corpral Williams!! " a Commanding voice yelled

Sam's eyes widened as he quickly got up quickly standing at attention Jessica quickly doing the same " Captain Rhodes sir is there a problem " Sam said loudly saluting the Captain

" I Was'nt aware guard duty included making out with a fellow soldier!! " Captain Rhodes yelled glaring at Sam and Jessica his eyes cold as ice

" S-Sir we apoligize Sir " Jessica said loudly saluting the captain also

" Save that for the bedroom Soldiers " Captain Rhodes said walking away his boots thumping on the pavement as he walked away to give more orders

" Who shoved a stick up his ass " Sam muttered Jessica giggled covering her mouth to hide the noise

" Now then where were we " Sam said smiling and beggining to kiss Jessica again

" Yo man save that shit for the bedroom " Salazar said walking over Sam sighed and pulled away

" Oh thanks Salazar there goes the moment " Sam said glaring

Salazar laughed

" it Aint my fault you got caught by the Captain " Salazar said

" Just get lost Salazar " Sam said

" Oh Shit I have to go take Brenda's Place at the Comm Station " Jessica said hopping off the hood of the Humvee Sam groaned in dissapointment " Aww you gotta be kidding me we were just getting started " Sam said " Don't worry baby i'll make it up to you " Jessica said smiling seductively and walking away swaying her hips as she went

Sam and Salazar both stare after her " Damn Sam you are one lucky son of a bitch " Salazar said

" Ya ya stop staring at my girlfriends ass Salazar " Sam said covering Salazar's eyes with his hand Salazar smirks " Sorry man its hard not to look " Salazar said

" Ya well go look at someone elses ass " Sam said

Captain Rhodes walks over " Private Salazar come with me " Yes sir " Salazar said walking away

Sam rolls his eyes and walks around the road block toward the Comm Station watching Jessica work " Should'nt you be guarding something " Jessica said smiling at Sam

Sam smiled also " I'm Guarding you aren't I " Sam said " Oh and who said i needed protection " Jessica said playfully

Sam laughs and leans over to Jessica " oh and who are you to say you don't need it " Sam whispered " oh so are you going to be my knight in shining armor " Jessica whispered back leaning in to kiss Sam

Assault Rifle fire echoes from the Forest " What the Fuck is that " Sam said " Sam whats going on " Jessica said in a nervous voice " Stay here i'll be right back " Sam said walking to edge of the road block looking at the Forest Mulitple Soldiers already looking into the Forest

" What happened " Sam said " We Don't know Jackson just went in there all of a sudden we hear gunfire " A soldier said Screeches echo in the Forest " What the hell is that! " A soldier said scared Sam cocked his Rifle glancing into the Forest " I-I See something moving in there " A Soldier said A Figure dressed in Military Fatigues jumps out of the darkness of the forest and begins attacking a soldier " Oh Shit it really is zombies!! " Sam said quickly dashing toward the Comm Station

Some Soldiers attempted to fight others did the smart thing and ran but not all of them were sucessful as some were dragged down and eaten or dragged away

" Jessica get in the Humvee now! " Sam said quickly " Whats going on?! " Jessica asked " Just do it quickly " Sam said A Zombie in an Army uniform runs around the corner of a truck and charges at Sam Sam raises his rifle and puts 2 rounds in the Zombie's head " W-what is that " Jessica said scared " Hurry up " Sam said quickly Jessica climbed into a Humvee and quickly starts it up Sam walked around and opened the door climbing into the humvee quickly Multiple Zombies pile onto the Humvee " Drive!! " Sam yells Jessica slams on the gas throwing the group of zombies off the humvee " Where now " Jessica says " the hospital thats where Sarah is going " Sam said checking his rifle _____________________________________________________________

Please Review and tell me what you think of the storyline so far 


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own The Living dead Series in any way it belongs to George Romero a Zombie movie god thank you Mr Romero

* * *

Sam looked out the Humvee window in horror watching more Zombies devour innocent people

" Oh god this can't be happening this can't be happening " Jessica said horrified

Sam looked over at Jessica " Jessica baby just keep driving keep calm ok " Sam said putting a hand on her shoulder

" Keep Calm i don't know if you've noticed but people are eating each other Sam!! " Jessica yelled

Sam winced at Jessica's raised voice " Jessica if we are going to survive we need to stay calm alright panicking will only make us more vulnerable ok " Sam said calmly

" O-Ok sorry " Jessica said lowering her tone her breath deep

" Alright Salazar,Sarah and Captain Rhodes should be at the Hospital " Sam said looking at a Map of the area

A Zombie catches up to the Humvee and reaches through the window

Jessica Screamed turning the Steering Wheel sending the Humvee Swerving out of control

Sam reached for his Pistol in an Attempt to shoot the Zombie but is jerked toward the Humvee door smashing his head against the window

The Humvee soon swerved off the road shaking off the stray zombie and crashing into a tree

Jessica's head hits the dashboard knocking her out leaving her slumped over the Steering Wheel motionless

Sam woke up in a daze his head aching it felt as if his head were loaded with rocks very sharp ones it seemed everytime he thought it only caused more pain

" Jessica? " Sam said looking over at the driver seat to see Jessica Slumped over the Steering wheel Blood leaking from her forehead

Panic shot through Sam as he quickly reached over checking her pulse

she was alive her pulse was still going

" Shit " Sam muttered opening the door walking around to the Driver seat and pulling Jessica's limp form from the seat

A Twig Snaps behind Sam causing him to turn around quickly his Pistol Drawn

" Don't shoot!! " a Teenage boy around 18 yelled

" Quiet they'll here us! " Sam whispered in an angry tone

" Sorry my names John uh do you need help " John asked looking over Sam's shoulder at Jessica

" No i got it what the hell is going on in this place " Sam said carrying Jessica Bridal Style

" Buddy if i knew i would tell you but i have no clue " John said

Sam sighed " Alright do you know anywhere safe that we could go to " Sam said

" Ya the military said they were setting up a safe house at the Old Cinema over the radio " John said

" Alright you know how to use a gun? " Sam said

" I'm a Decent shot why? " John said

Sam hands his Pistol to John

" I Can't fight and carry her at the same time so i need you to keep an eye out for any of those things you got a 15 round magazine pulls the slide back and turn off the safety " Sam said looking seriously into John's eyes

" Right you can count on me " John said pulling back the slide and turning off the Safety

" I hope so " Sam said grabbing his Rifle from the Humvee and slinging it over his shoulder

" I Know the way follow me " John said walking through the forest

Sam followed carrying Jessica in his arms

they walked in silence for a while until John finally broke the silence

" So you been in the military long? " John said

" for around 2 years i dropped out of highschool and joined up at 17 " Sam said

" seems like your close to that girl she your girlfriend? " John said

Sam Glared " I Don't see how any of that is your buisness " Sam said in an annoyed tone

" geez sorry i did'nt mean any offence " John said

Something moves up ahead

" Whats that? " Sam said quickly laying Jessica on the ground and raising his rifle

" i don't know " John said raising Sam's Pistol

A Raccoon walks out from behind a tree

" All that over a fuckin raccoon? " John said

A Zombie jumps out from behind a tree screeching

Sam fires two rounds into its head brining it down permanently

" H-Holy Hell!! " John said breathing heavily

" Lets keep going " Sam said

* * *

Please Review


End file.
